


Of foam kisses and latte art

by dobe_san



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mutual Pining, SemiShiraWeek2020, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, barista semi, good friend tendou, semi likes him anyway, ushijima needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobe_san/pseuds/dobe_san
Summary: Tendou, who has been observing their interactions for a while now, wraps an arm around Semi just as Shirabu steps out of the café.“Oh-ho, someone’s got a crush!”Semi shoves his boss-friend away and asks him to shut up.Semi has just started his job as a barista at Tendou’s cafe, and he meets Tendou’s friend and long-time customer, Shirabu, who has plenty to say about his terrible latte art.----Day 7 of #SemiShiraweek2020.
Relationships: Implied Ushijima Wakatoshi/Oikawa Tooru, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	Of foam kisses and latte art

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Freestyle!
> 
> Accompanying tracks: (70% surround sound aesthetics, 30% lyrics)  
> [I Know U Know – N.Flying](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITD0g7NR5Ww)  
> [Tailwhip – Men I Trust](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IZKcb3LndA)  
> [Intoxicated – The Cab](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=be8Ul2EXp0o)  
> [Maybe It’s Not Our Fault – Yerin Baek](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRNBtocmQ58)  
> [See You Again – Yerin Baek](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGfFoIDXnS8)
> 
> Heavily inspired by [this fanart](https://schion.tumblr.com/post/153110549895/semishira-weekend-day-2-coffee-shop-where-the) by schion @ Tumblr.

The first time they meet, Semi thinks Shirabu is really pretty. Soft brown hair in a neat fringe, twinkling brown eyes, tiny specks of freckles, a long column of neck that peeks from the guy’s stand collar shirt…

…but it does not take long for Semi to find out that Shirabu is also an absolute a prick. Despite his pretty mouth, Shirabu has a thousand and one unpretty things to say about Semi’s latte art.

“These are not symmetrical,” Shirabu points to the leaves, “And are these bubbles I see…” he squints a little at Semi’s apron, “…Semi-san?”

Semi curses his name tag.

Yes, the leaves are not symmetrical. Yes, there are bubbles. But that’s because that cup of flat white is probably only Semi’s twentieth or something attempt at latte art.

When Semi first decided to help out at the café Tendou started with Ushijima, the red head mentioned absolutely nothing about the art of pouring frothy milk over coffee. While Semi finally got his head around working the fancy coffee machine, learning the function of every lever and carefully working the hot water spout, he is frustrated to admit that he is still fumbling his way through this whole latte art business.

It definitely does not help to receive sarcastic comments from a pretty boy with pretty hair, especially not when this continues for Shirabu’s next few visits to the café.

“Bubbles are a sign of inexperience. I think there are even more this time than the last.”

Semi rolls his eyes. He knows himself well. He learns from repeated practice, and even better from praise. A few old customers noticed him in his first week, and even gave him some encouragement.

_“You’ll get it, Semi-kun” One of the sports mums said, “Tendou doesn’t admit it but it took him a while to not mess up that mini Miracle Boy face that he prints on my son’s hot chocolate.”_

So, what is Shirabu’s deal with him?

“Have you even been practising, Semi-san?” Another jibe from Shirabu, and Semi’s next words come out before he realises.

“Well, like you can do any better, fucking asshole.”

 _Oh shit_ , there does it. He just called Tendou’s friend and long-time customer of The Swan Song café a _fucking_ _asshole_ to his face. He’s going to get a complaint and get fired. Way to go, Semi.

At his outburst, Shirabu looks a little taken aback. Semi feels a little vindicated, but that quickly went away when Shirabu reigns in his expression with an amused eyebrow and an infuriating smirk. It makes him look even more attractive than he already is.

“You’re right, I probably can’t do better, Semi-san,” Shirabu admits easily, still grinning, “But that’s why I’m not working here, right?” He says it without bite but Semi feels the jab nonetheless.

“Whatever.”

“And,” Shirabu adds quietly, this time choosing to look down at the failed latte art, “Bubbles or not, the coffee is still good.”

“What?” Semi gapes. Was that a _compliment_?

Shirabu shrugs, taking another sip of the drink before continuing.

“I said I don’t mind. Your coffee is pretty good.” Shirabu mostly avoids eye contact, but there is a moment when he looks at Semi, who is staring back, and he quickly looks away again, as though he was embarrassed.

 _Huh, cute_ , Semi thinks as he busies himself with wiping down a cup, all in valiant effort to ignore his own flush.

Since then, Shirabu comes back every so often. Each time there is something still unsatisfactory about the latte art, but he’s started leaving Semi with random nuggets of praise.

Today, he says something appreciative about the delicate milk to caffeine ratio, which is exactly what Semi has been working on as of late. This leaves Semi in a decent mood, and he even waves cheerily to Shirabu when the guy is about to go.

Tendou, who has been observing their interactions for a while now, wraps an arm around Semi just as Shirabu steps out of the café.

“Oh-ho, someone’s got a crush!”

Semi shoves his boss-friend away and asks him to shut up.

“It’s cool, Semisemi. Shirabu’s a nice guy. Even though he does have a potty mouth.”

Tendou has known Shirabu since they were in middle school. Plus, Tendou is a surprisingly good judge of character. He knows from the moment a customer enters the café whether they are going to be difficult, or whether they would tip really well. So Semi does trust him when he says Shirabu is nice.

Still, Semi is not quite ready to admit his feelings yet.

“So? Doesn’t matter,” he says with a grumble, and tries to change the topic, “Where is Wakatoshi, anyway?”

“He’s out to grab some milk. Delivery’s late this week.” Tendou hums, “Though I wouldn’t be too surprised if he made a pit stop at Seijoh café. He does have a serious crush on Oikawa. Maybe you two can bond over your love for potty-mouthed pretty boys.”

“Shut up, Tendou,” Semi retorts, just as another customer enters. He shoves Tendou aside to attend to her, and the red head simply cackles as he starts the espresso machine.

It is a Friday evening, just before the café closes. It is still busy, but not as busy as it was earlier in the day. Shirabu comes in and takes his seat at the counter as usual, and orders his favourite latte. He looks a little tired, dark circles under his eyes, and movements a little more sluggish than usual. When Semi gives him his drink, Shirabu thanks him and immediately starts stirring. 

“What, no snarky comment this time?” Semi asks, curious.

“Hm, if you really want one, you could really practice some new patterns. They’re always the same, it’s boring.”

Semi huffs, regretting even asking, and Shirabu just chuckles. Semi serves another customer in between, and Shirabu leans down to look through his own things for a bit.

When Semi’s finally free, he returns to Shirabu.

“How’s your university project?” He asks. He knows Shirabu is an architecture student working on his final project. He’s graduating in a few months, and it’s been really busy. 

“It’s fine. Just exhausting. The specific materials for the model can only be found in one particular store down town, so I’m heading down later with some friends.”

“Mm,” Semi hums, “Just don’t tire yourself out. I know archi students tend to do long nights a lot.”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m here for coffee before I crash.” Shirabu grimaces, rubbing his eyes with the heels his palms. “Long night ahead.”

“How about something more substantial, then? You hate sweet stuff, so maybe a quiche?” Semi asks, pointing to the display.

Shirabu thinks about it for a second, and shrugs.

“Sure, why not. It’ll probably be the closest thing to dinner I’ll get.”

Semi clicks his tongue at his comment, and quickly heats it up in the microwave.

While he serves another few customers, Tendou emerges from the back room. Semi makes him bring the warm quiche to Shirabu.

“Hey hey! How’s my favourite person doing?” Tendou yells as he places the plate in front of Shirabu. His volume shocks some of their newer patrons.

“Ugh, you’re too loud, Tendou.” Shirabu whines. It makes Semi bite back a laugh before he realises that he’s about to over froth the milk.

The two old friends engage in an animated conversation—well Tendou does enough animation for both—before Semi finally catches a breather from the break in the queue.

He walks over to the other two, hearing them talk about some middle school gathering, until he notices some foam on Shirabu’s lips.

It’s cute, Semi thinks, and he can’t help but wonder how it’ll taste on his lips.

It’s as though Tendou has not noticed anything, or he just chooses not to mention it. Instead, at the chime of the bell signalling another customer, Tendou quickly excuses himself.

“I’ll get this one, Semisemi! You go help Shirabu.”

“Help me with what?” Shirabu asks, confused.

_Right._

“Um…You have a little...” Semi gestures awkwardly to his lips as he and Tendou switch places.

“Huh?” Shirabu touches his lips and the foam smears on his fingers. Semi gets him some napkins.

“Fuck him, have I been sporting a foamstache the whole time?” Shirabu grunts. Semi laughs as he watches Shirabu lick the foam clean and wipe his mouth. But despite his decent attempts he still misses a corner. Before he realises it, Semi is leaning over the counter to thumb the speck off for him.

“There, all good now.” Semi even says, like he was immensely proud of himself. It is only when Shirabu is staring at him with wide eyes does he realise what he has just done.

_Oh no._

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to touch you. I just-”

“No, don’t- I mean, It’s okay.” Shirabu says quickly; he’s not even looking at Semi now.

There is a moment of silence, until Shirabu’s phone suddenly rings and he excuses himself to pick it up.

Semi hears the conversation vaguely enough to know that Shirabu’s leaving to meet his project friends. Ignoring his racing heart, he picks up the unfinished cup of latte, and pours in into a takeaway cup. He carefully places a sea-salt cookie on it, just because, and puts it in a paper bag together with the half-eaten quiche.

“Here,” he says as he hands the bag over to Shirabu, who receives it with a guarded smile. The awkwardness from earlier seems to still be permeating the air, and Semi swallows nervously as Shirabu leaves the cafe with a small wave.

Semi can’t stop staring.

Suddenly, Tendou pokes him in the cheek and it jolts him from his trance.

“You know, cats get startled easily,” Tendou comments, segueing into a totally random topic. “They are snarky little creatures who yearn for affection, and yet they jump and run away at every sudden move. Give them some time, and when they’re ready, you’ll see them snuggling up to you on their own accord.”

Semi has known Tendou long enough to deduce that this conversation is about anything but cats. He doesn’t say anything, and continues watching Shirabu walk quickly down the path toward the train station.

In between then and the next time they meet, Semi keeps his hands to himself. He busies them with latte art instead, perfecting the shop’s signature little swan. Somehow, he wants his first cup of perfect swan art to be for Shirabu. He has enough time to practice, anyway, since the other is so busy with his final project that he doesn’t turn up at the café for a good two and a half weeks. Tendou calls him out for keeping count. 

_“I’ll send him your regards, Semisemi! I’m sure he’ll be delighted to know that you’re thinking of him.”_

When Semi finally presents the cup to Shirabu, the first time Shirabu’s back at the café after submitting his project, the swan is sadly not perfect the way Semi wants it to be. Its neck is a little too short, and its wings are awkwardly placed. He’s a little disappointed, and readies himself for scathing remarks.

To his surprise, those never came. What takes their place is a genuine compliment instead.

“Hey, new art,” Shirabu looks vaguely impressed, his tired face resting on tired hands, “You have improved, Semi-san.”

“Yeah, o-of course. I worked hard on that,” Semi stutters, unsure why he’s feeling the nerves. 

Shirabu hums, nodding. He takes a sip, and licks his lips clean this time before leaving any foam.

“Still good, as always.”

Semi beams, still pleasantly surprised.

Yet it isn’t till a few catch-up phrases and several customers later, that the real surprise comes.

“What time does your shift end today?” Shirabu asks Semi.

“In two hours. Why?”

“Hm, let’s grab coffee after?”

Semi is about to ask, _coffee_ _again?_ , and more importantly, _what did you just say!?_ , when Shirabu continues.

“I know a place with amazing 3D latte art. I heard they even had one with swans kissing or some shit. Maybe you can learn a thing or two.”

Semi is torn between pointing out the praise he received earlier about his improving art, and feeling a little dizzy at the idea of spending time with Shirabu outside the bounds of this cafe.

But he must have taken too long to respond. With no reply, Shirabu looks down at his cup, pausing in thought. A few seconds later, he downs the remaining half of his beverage and stands up in a stance ready to leave.

“...Or maybe not. It’s okay, I’ll just-”

Before Semi has a chance to stop him, Tendou, who has just been lurking in the corner eavesdropping on their entire conversation, speeds over to slam his palms on the counter top, shocking him and Shirabu into a coordinated jump.

“For goodness sake, Shirabu, you’re usually so good at persisting on unimportant matters, but at the first sign of distress you’re quick to jump to mountain high conclusions and run away with your tail between your legs. Let me, Tendou the Great, help you out.”

Suddenly, Tendou backs Semi into the countertop behind. Semi scrambles to hold onto something; the towel rack is now digging uncomfortably into his back.

“Semi, if it wasn’t obvious enough, let me spell it out for you.” Tendou leans in close, eyes squinting in all seriousness, “The boy is asking you out on a date. Do _not_ let him leave alone.” Semi’s face heats up in embarrassment, but when he looks past Tendou’s shoulder and sees the shade of pink under Shirabu’s freckles, he realises that he’s not the only one.

Tendou clicks his tongue. He must have decided that words are not enough to persuade Semi. So he unceremoniously yanks the dish cloth out of Semi’s hands. Before Semi gets to protest, Tendou spins him around on the spot to fumble with something behind him.

“What the fuck, Tendou, what are you-” Tendou undoes his apron, spins him again and shoves the purple garment back at Semi.

“You’re dismissed for today. Go on now, run along!” He waves his hand like a man shooing a stray dog.

“What? Are you sure? It’s only 2 o’clock!” Semi half yells , though his heart is about to leap up his throat.

“As your boss, I am ordering you to leave this establishment at once!” Tendou wags his index fingers in his face, then waves them around in the air with a funny wriggle of his hip.

“Think about it. If you go, you can scout our competition. I hear that Seijoh has upped their game with their 3D art. Rumour has it that they even made one of a swan choking on a worm, which frankly to me is a phallic euphemism for something. Everyone and their mothers know that what Oikawa really wants is for Wakatoshi to suck his dick.”

Shirabu chokes on his drink and Semi doesn’t know whether to slam his hand on his ears or shove Tendou’s head into the dishwasher.

“More importantly, if you _do_ go, there is a ninety-seven percent chance that you can _finally_ get that foam kiss you’ve been dreaming of,” Tendou barks a laughter when Shirabu hastily wipes his mouth, as though checking for remnants of his coffee. Amidst his horror at Tendou revealing his feelings, Semi eyes the pink of Shirabu’s lips, and quickly looks away when he sees Shirabu staring back.

“And,” Tendou continues nonchalantly, fully aware of the silent conversation between them, “Shirabu can _finally_ stop trying to eat you with his eyes and actually eat you for real, then Wakatoshi and I can _finally_ stop dealing with the tension that is ruining our complexion! It’s a win-win for everyone!”

At Tendou’s little spiel, Shirabu seems to have realised that his feelings are not as unreciprocated as he thought. The mood is lightened, and his shoulders visibly relax. Semi lock eyes with him again, this time holding the gaze with meaning. Everything is out there now, thanks to his meddling boss. But, it seems like it’s a good thing, because Shirabu steps closer to the counter with renewed confidence, and Semi can’t help but hold his breath in anticipation.

“So, Semi-san,” Shirabu leans in again, his tiny smirk a stark contrast to the flush on his cheeks, “Still interested in coffee? I’d really like to see how swans suck dicks.”

Semi lets out a hearty laugh, nerves fading into the background. Though his entire face is still hot, he nods with an eager smile.

As he rushes back to the employee room to grab his things, Tendou tags along unhelpfully.

“You know that’s a euphemism for something too, right?”

Semi bites the insides of his cheek. God, like his face can burn any hotter. He straightens up from bending down, shoves Tendou aside and starts leaving the room.

“Shut up, boss. I’ll come in early tomorrow.”

“Yes yes, Swan Semi, have fun with dicks!”

Semi does not say anything about not wanting to suck any dicks today. He isn’t quite ready for that, yet.

But, as he sees Shirabu grinning at him from outside the shop, eyes sparkling with keen interest, Semi silently reminds himself that he is definitely not opposed to the possibility of a foam kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final contribution for #SemiShiraWeek2020. I worked really hard on all the fics, and I do hope you enjoyed them as much as I did writing them.
> 
> I’d be delighted if you left a comment or two, and like Semi, I learn extremely well with praise. ;)


End file.
